Blackbox/Green Zone
A total of 14 Blackboxes are found in the Green Zone. Lincoln Meadows *'Blackbox:' Radio Transmission: 14 days ago. Rooks: Checkmate to Copperhead Three One. Status report. Soldier: This is Copperhead Three One Actual. No movement at present, sir. There's--'' '''Soldier:' Slavko, glass that manhole cover. I thought I said--'' ''(commotion) Soldier: Movement. We've got movement. Tendrils emerging from--'' ''(transmission cuts off) *'Blackbox:' Field Recording: 14 days ago. Rooks: Corporal Grolsch. You were observed recording evidence of the spreading infection on a personal video camera. Grolsch: I only wanted to show my wife, sir. Once I got back home. I wasn't gonna send it anywhere. Rooks: Damn right you weren't. (camera breaks) *'Blackbox:' Archival Recording: 14 days ago. Riley: Colonel Rooks, here's the latest update. (flips through files) Rooks: Damocles didn't work, at all. Riley: Doesn't appear to have. No, sir. Rooks: Damn shame about New York. *'Blackbox:' Field Recording: 14 days ago. Baker: Ma'am, step clear of that doorway. Woman: I'm looking for my boyfriend! He was just here! Baker: Ma'am, this area is off-limits. Step clear or I will fire. Woman: What? But I--(screams) (gunfire) *'Blackbox:' Archival Recording: 14 days ago. Riley: Corporal Rand Baker, for consistent display and embodiment of the organization's core tenets, you are hereby awarded the Blackwatch Iron Star and all associated benefits, compensation and standings. Congratulations, soldier. (applause) Baker: Just doing my duty, sir. Salt Yard Plains *'Blackbox:' Field Recording: 351 days ago. Soldier: Name. Guerra: Guerra. Father Luis Guerra. Look, what's going on? I'm just trying to get to my office. Soldier: I need you to get on the bus, Father. Guerra: What? Why? I... no! Soldier: Everyone gets on the bus. *'Blackbox:' Archival Recording: 351 days ago. Dr. Koenig: What do you think, Miss Galloway? Soon, this will be our new offices, yes? Galloway: I like the location. Which makes sense, given that I'm the one who chose it. Honestly, Doctor Koenig, do you never read your e-mail? *'Blackbox:' Archival Recording: 351 days ago. Colonel: I've been reviewing your record, Colonel. Rooks: Oh? And what did you find, sir? Colonel: A ruthlessness that reminds me of myself when I was your age. You'll do well here in the Quarantine Zones, Colonel. Rooks: Thank you, sir. *'Blackbox:' Archival Recording: 351 days ago. Soldier: Colonel Rooks, the civilian mayor is here. Rooks: Get rid of him. Soldier: Sir, he says he has suggestions about how to transition smoothly from civil to military govern--'' '''Rooks:' I don't give a rat's ass what he has to say. Get rid of him. Fulton *'Blackbox:' Field Recording: 224 days ago. Rooks: What part of "nothing gets in or out" did you not understand, Corporal? Soldier: The boy only wanted to know if his father was still alive, sir. Rooks: I don't care if either one of them lives or fucking dies. No information leaves the Green Zone! Soldier: Yes, sir. *'Blackbox:' Radio Transmission: 224 days ago. Soldier: Colonel Rooks, there's been a rash of botulism poisoning in Block 7. Bad canned goods. Rooks: So? Soldier: People are dying, sir. Rooks: The welfare of the populace is not our concern. You want to help? Make sure that food stays away from Blackwatch. *'Blackbox:' Archival Recording: 224 days ago. Rooks: Explain yourself. Soldier: They were ... sir, they were on top of her. Rooks: And you stepped in and saved her. You might as well have saved a cow. Or a lab rat. One more incident like this and I'll NJP you. Dismissed. *'Blackbox:' Radio Transmission: 224 days ago. Rooks: I want you to listen very closely. We are not the damn police. We do not care about crime among refugees. We do not care if they rob each other, cheat each other or kill each other. Do you understand me? *'Blackbox:' Archival Recording: 224 days ago. Riley: Still, sir ... a brothel? Here? Now? Rooks: They've been here for months, Riley. It's human nature. Riley: But ... under the constant stress? The constant danger. I'm just surprised, is all. Rooks: Careful. You're letting your Midwestern upbringing show. Category:Collectibles Category:Prototype 2 collectibles